moments in between
by Hillsk
Summary: based upon the 'hindi movie - Veer Zara. Follows the premises of when Zaara goes over to India and such moments occur when she meets with Veer.


**_Veer Pratap Singh_**

Zara.

She was an enigma.

A charm who fluttered into his heart and his life out of nowhere and left a piece of hers in his heart.

Being a air force leitunant pilot, his work involved rescuing people, saving lives and more effectively, flying high in the specters of air and feeling that unfathomable freedom one couldn't do so while in the ground. It was a way of escapism, free as a bird and being up there gave him a sense of aderaline rush and an excitement which every time which flew into air couldn't be put into words and a very early childhood dream come true all thanks to his 'maati' and 'baujii' . He loved the sense of good will that came with saving lives, a deed which spoke profoundly after losing his parents at an early age and nothing could replace the smiles, the shinning glint of joy in their eyes – the risk-taking, the danger which came as a package was fully worth it – he lived for this. As they say, do something you love so you wouldn't feel like you're working a day. He couldn't be thankful and grateful enough. His aunt and uncle forcefully persisted and insisted he took some time off to give himself a break and being away for 8 months straight, they hadn't seen him and missed him insanely. He did so – but his work was insanely intensive but he loved every second of it. He was off the village for a 2 month winter vocation – taking a break to be his aunt and uncle who adopted him at the age of 6. He was ectastic; missed his parents and ofcourse the scent of his village and people, traveling consistently all over the world appointed on assignments, and leading classes on teaching upcoming trainees, another aspect of his job – since soon after his vocation he was going to be appointed head of his department and team.

 ** _Zara Hayaat Khan_**

Zara – vivacious, achiever, full of life, a dreamer, and thodi pagal. Being an only child, she loved her life- and her family of course – her family having spoiled her, loved her all in a good way. She was loved them just as crazily and couldn't imagine a life without them. She wanted to be independent and after countless begging and pleading – she was allowed to work at a café for her own pocket money – even though her parents were fiercely protective and she wanted to be her own person and studying in her last year at university – she about to undertake an internship in India – which she was halfway under convincing them; halfway meant her father. It took two months to convince her mother and why this international relations internship at India was highly important to her and will be a huge added bonus on her resume and for her program but she wanted to venture out. Going abroad was a huge no no and so going over the border shouldn't be that bad. Plus, her bebe was from there. Not only exploring India had been on her bucket list, esp the Punjab culture, the village life she wanted to explore since being a city life, she was unknown to.

Ever she's been little and hearing stories from her bebe – her childhood, family life, her husband having passed away and having no children, she immigrated to Lahore during the time of partition. Her grandmother and bebe were best friends and so she stayed with them and later dad being the oldest of the two brothers, brought bebe with him when grandparents passed away. She was a Sikh, devoted to her religion and passionate for her country and city Punjab, she loved Lahore just as much – who gave her an identity and made her feel just like her own. A month back, unexpedly bebe had passed away and she was flow her ashes in Punjab, by her hometown grudwara dear to her and where her family was passed away. She was heart-broken and dreamed of taking bebe with her and now her dream was no one. She fiercely made a promise to her bebe, she will go and month later, her visa for her internship was approved and so was consent from her father. She bid goodbyes and promised to call three times a day – she was terribly going to miss her family and nerve-wrecked – since for the first time she was not only going out of her own beloved city, but crossing the border to another nation, which was just as now beloved to her as her bebe and she would do anything for her.

"Hello. Excuse me? Bhai ji, where can I find a hotel room here for the night?"

"Aree, ma'am. Stlighly laughing.. this is a dhaba. Looks like you're not from here, huh. This is only open hotel space you will find of now. Sorry jii." Nervous, scared… she didn't know anyone. There were a few women and kids lounging around and mostly men. Chaarpayees covered the grounds space for people to spend the night. On one corner was the little dhaba aka café which served drinks hot and cold and snacks. Right next to it was the mini hotel storage store, supplying blankets/chaadars.

Clutching her backpack on her shoulder and her mini suitcase, she trailed along until she found an empty chaarpaye in a secluded corner, but still within the crowded area.

settling her carry-hand under her chaarpaye and her hand bag on the makeshift bed of the night = she spotted the same guy who she talked to, wearing a black shalwar kameez.

"Excuse me"

"Ji"

"Um, ek blanket chaddar, pillow milega?"

"Ji. Zaroor"

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"How much is the fee."

"Jee 35 rps." Taking out some bills she gave him.

"Oh btw, here…Tie this red colour cloth around the strings at the end – so no one will take your chaarpaye in case you go get something or to the washroom. Taking that strip of cloth, she tied it. Puffing the thin pillow as opposed to what she owned for now - she took off her silver bangles and her jhumkas – she put them safely in her handbag. After freshening up from the washroom, she made her way back and was about to settle on her bed to sleep since she had an early bus to catch – when she heard the hooting and the whistle.

"Ayeee. Kiddan Soniyan." (what's up girrll?!)

"How you doing miss! Loooking damn beaaautiful I must say."

"come say Hi na!"

Turning the other way, on her slim ragged pillow.. it was uncomfortable. Damn, she missed her own soft pillow.. and definitely her bed. Except for right now, she was excited for ahead… to fulfill bebe dream was being passed for with her family and her internship. Sighing , she tried getting comfortable and then and there in the dim glow of lights – she spotted a leather jacket. His back was to her and as the waiter brought a drink, he turned half way and she couldn't believe it. Blinking a couple of time, she couldn't be mistaken. It was the rescue pilot who saved her. Before it was too late and her resolve beckoned down, she made her mind and got up to clarify the misunderstanding which occurred when she dropped her precious her backpack which held her bebe's ashes.

"Aree, you're going the wrong way"

Clearly ignoring the loafers, she was used this – better to not give them any attention.

She tied her long auburn hair in to a messy bun as she made her way over.

...

Fixing her duppatta and mindlessly tucking her bangs back, she cleared her throat. God, what a wreck already. Did she even look presentable, she forgot to check. Great, ready to be a fool of herself. It was better to face the situation – she wanted no hard feelings. Breathing in and out, "Excuse me?!" Her voice came out soft and stuck.

"Yes?" As he turned, he looked over to her, definitely shocked to spot her here and stood up as well, clearing his throat as well and nodding towards her to go on and well.. trying not to stare, but he couldn't help it.

While looking down at him... she tried not to make too much eye contact and him attentively looking at her wasn't helping her resolve. and damn, this gaze was making her more nervous. Was there something on her face? She must be looking like an idiot. His eyes were flecks of chocolate brown and hazel in the dim golden lights around the dhaba and his hair was lightly flowing with the breeze.

"Is there something on my face? Hello?" She got a hold of his attention and she touched her face. Getting a nodding no from him, she continued nonetheless.

"Um.. I.. I" shit, what was wrong with her?! Clearing her throat, she wiped her clammy hands on her side of her kameez, even though it was breezy and slightly chilly and not at all humid – but he was making her nervous. Not a good idea – bolt right now. Not agreeing mentally, she stood her ground and spoke again.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know it's your duty to rescue people and that's an amazing thing and I almost put our lives in danger for demanding my bag." Trying to divert her attention to the background, " I didn't mean any harm. Actually the thing is, the bag's really important to me. It holds my grandma's ashes which I need to pass on. It's immensely important to me and I couldn't let go. One of the reasons, I came here was for her." Looking at my feet, I conveyed my apologizes once again. "I'm sorry once again. Good night." Quickly smiling at him, she hurriedly made her way back without hearing his response. She said what she had to and hoped he forgave her.

Exhaling, she tried to calm her pounding heartbeats. Damn, nothing was helping. She called one of the boys over for water. She felt slightly better. It was best to divert her mind by reading her novel that she brought with her. She kept thinking about what she said and if she stayed a little – to hear his response too. Whether he accepted her apology? Said too much? Made any sense? Ugh. In half an hour, light's would be out. Reading always helped her falling asleep. She needed it now as much being a new city.

Half a page into her chapter, she couldn't concentrate since there were the loofers whispering about her and people on both side of her smoking cigarettes. The smoke and scent was wafting into the breeze and irritating the hell out of her. She hated the smell. Waiting half an hour was feeling like torture.

"Um, excuse me? Hi"

The interruption pulled her out of irritable thoughts. She looked over to find Mr. rescue pilot. Oh no. What now? Internally, she scolded herself of even apologizing. God knows, he was back now to reprimand her words, manners, or even not hearing him out.

Dammit, Zara!

"um, Hi?!" Closing her book, she stood up as well. It was awkard much and more so, sitting down and craning her neck to look up.

His hands pressed into his leather jacket pockets, his hair ruffling in the slight breeze, smiling that side smile with slight mark of guiltiness and hesistency with his dimples peeking out, he spoke, "Look, I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Day to day basis, people are really negligible and I wanted to avoid taking a risk. I accept your apology and convey mine as well."

This well… took a turn. Calming down, she smiled. "It's alright."

slightly shifting on his feet, he was debating about his words next. "I know we weren't off to a good start. Anyway, as a token – I wanted to say there's an empty chaarpaye right next to me. I was noticing and thought you might be uncomfortable in the crowd alone without knowing anyone. I even heard the hooting and whispers. Still am." He made that 'invisible I-know-it eye contact to the side where the annoying group sat loudly chatting and as she looked over for the first time – they quieted down changing the subject. Mr. Rescue glared at them too – completely shutting them up.

"So, what do you say?! There's no smoke or hooting or noises where I'm staying." He whispered the last part. Which oddly made her smile. How did he - ? Got he figured as well coming into a crowded, stuffled area.

She wasn't going to make eye-contact again and looking down as she fidgeted with her hands – she nodded. At least she could sleep peacefully without being in a crowd full of people and smoke.

…

Settling her suitcase and handbag once again, she sat on the chaarpaye. His was right next to hers, close but not too close. He was right, away for hustle bustle, more quiet since we were a far off corner, definitely no smoke wafting around which was a plus, and soft lighting. Also, more greenery which meant more breeze and open area. Inhaling the breeze, felt good. It had gotten slightly chilly in her cotton white Patiala and kameez..

Taking the chaadar/light blanket – she wrapped it around her herself and crossed her legs. She glanced over at him in his dark navy long sleeved polo and gray sweats layered with a black shawl around his shoulders and wrapped around him giving him a distinct look than intially during the mission, busy unfolding the flimsy charcoal blanket.

"You were right."

"About?"

"Not much noise or smoke."

"That I was."

"I was surprised to see you here."

"How come"

"Well, you're the mr. rescue pilot. One would think you'd be staying somewhere quite better."

Chuckling, "well, this is our Punjab. A lovely, full of hustle bustle, lively village. I didn't want to stay at a better place but within my people. I missed this village. It's good to be back after 8 months."

"woah! It surely must be nice to be back."

Nodding, he chuckled again. "Hold on, did you just call me mr. rescue pilot?"

Damn, she didn't realize when his nick name casually slipped out. Sheephisly, she nodded. "Sorry, I didn't -"

"We need to cut back on the apologizes. Chuckling, while ruffling a hand through his hair he went on to introduce himself extending a hand "Btw, I'm Veer. Veer Pratap Singh"

" Zara. Zara Hayaat Khan." His handshake felt firm and yet soft.

"Nice to meet you Zara." He raked his hand through his hair and gave me a soft smile, which slightly brought out his dimples in the faint soft lightning. Damn.

Smiling broadly, "thank you." Catching her vision at the same time, he slightly noticed her dimples in the dim lighting which to him enhanced her features even more so.

Fidgeting, she remembered the incident. Looking away, "Also more importantly, I wanted to thank you for the rescue part. It was terrifying and I completely froze...unable to comprehend and a lot was running on my mind and I just..." Due to the extensive rainfall and narrow passageway, the bus had skidded off. Thankfully, there was no reporting casualties - but in the plain more wildreness area surrounded by cliffs and mountains, there wasn't any other way than through air. Taking a shaky breath, "I didn't know what would have happened otherwise, especially on my first time ever traveling out of my own city and country. I'm glad to know that there was a rescue team and there weren't any deaths or reported casualties. I'm just grateful. So, really, thank you." She went on slightly blabbering looking down at her lap, conveying her gratitude. With unshed tears, zara looked away. She expressed heartfully and sincerely. That was her. She owed him the gratitude - traveling this far for the first time ever, she didn't think something major would happen, but it did. She didn't want to be too emotional in front of him either, so silly of her. She didn't want to tell her parents either, or even worry them in the slightest - they'll definitely call her back and she couldn't leave now that she was here. This was her one chance to live it all. She couldn't risk her trip.

Her genuine words of gratitude took him off-guard. " I'm sorry, your memorable travel didn't turn out to be so great, or anything great in general. You're really brave to travel alone and venture out to full-fill your loved ones promises… it's really rare now a days. Not as genuine.

"It's my first time coming to India and even particularly to the village."

"You know… now that I come to think I.. I mean this is major hearing from someone. You don't actually realize at times what impact from the little things you do can impact someone. Being a pilot and a rescue pilot at that, it had been a dream come true. I love what I do. At times like this, I'm really glad to be there for people and in general.. whenever and wherever I'm needed for projects and rescue missions. So.. thanks to you too. I'm really glad I could be of help."

" I feel like this was a massive risk-taker and doing something new there's always risks involved and this is majorly out of my comfort zone and getting here... I was having all these thoughts, mainly tons of what if's and how I'll be able to manage without my family."

"You know.. take it one at a time. Hoping this turns to be a home away from home."

Nodding, "my bebe was from here, punjab acually. Since her passing, I had to fulfill her promise of passing her ashes in her hometown. She was and still is very dear to me. And also, I'm here for an internship."

"I'm sorry about your bebe. And that's cool."

"It's ok and It's for my Master's. I'm almost done. Through bebe's stories, I always longed to come here, to explore and it had been on my bucket list."

"I'm glad you did. You will feel as if you're at home. We just as much dilwale and proud at heart."

...

He rolled over to the side when his phone alarm vibrated. Squinting in the darkness, he turned off his alarm. He was sleeping under an open sky, and realized it was as pitch dark, rather almost after dawn. Streaked of blue, purple and pink shades had started to appear in the sky and the dabah was pitch black. There's was a little dim lightbulb around the enterance and that gave away just a dot of light. Checking his phone again, It was 6:30 am.. Laying under the open sky was peaceful and so vast.. you could keep on staring in wonderment. He missed this. A moment to himself.

He got up realizing the time and surveyed the dhaba and decided to go for a light jog. It was nice and breezy chill. Winter season had started to commence. As he looked over to his left, his eyes landed one someone next to him and he brightened into a smile. She was scrunched into a fetal position with her knees tucked into her turso. Her head and neck was almost off the pillow. Getting up, gently and slightly, he fixed her head back on pillow lest she get a neck ache. Her hair was sprwalled over the pillow, half of her face tucket into the light chaadar and clutching it from the inside. Picking up his favourite prized possession he bought from his first ever salary as a rescue pilot three and a half years back, his black suave leather jacket, he laid it on her top half, tucking it from the sides. .

By the time he came back, it was past sun-rise and the day had begun. People had started to get up and awaited in line for the washroom and the cafe had started to open up as well. After freshning up and changing in to fresh clothes, he packed his mini suit-case and it was 7:10. As he looked over again, she was in the same position, except this time she was facing him, bottom half of her face tucked under the collar of his leather jacket. He needed to wake this sleepy head up before they both ended up getting late.

"Zara?" He lightly tapped her shoulder. No movement. He tried again, and same response. "Zara!" He tried a little louder, putting more emphasis in his movement by shaking her shoulder, but not too harshly. Moving a little, she further tucked her face into the jacket, "Kya hai yaar Shabbo? Soney do na! Curtains band karo!" She covered her eyes using the back side of her arm. Who the heck was this Shabbo anyway?

Everyone had started waking up and some had started to look at them. Shaking his head, he tried again, "Zara! You're gonna be late for your bus. Utho. Right now. "

"Stop yelling!" She wined. She needed her sleep, her body still felt tired. What was wrong with Shabbo. What a sec, that didn't even sound like Shabbo.

"I'm yelling?!" Unbelievable, he muttered under his breath.

Irritated, she removed her arm and looked up at someone. Her vision was hella blurry at first, sunlight beaming in her face and eyes obstructing her vision. Using her hand as a shade, she tried squinting and her vision had started to make a face and she jumped into a sitting position. "Veer! What the hell! No one wakes up someone like that." Squinting at him, she made an annoying face.

His eyebrows contorting into confusion - "But, what did I do?"

Her chaadar had slipped down to her knees and she still had on her something. Mindlessly, she put her arms through it, the front of it facing her back, and tucking her face downwards into its collar as her auburn locks shaded the fresh sunlight, glinting in the morning dew sunlight. God, it smelled nice. A muskier scent she couldn't put her sleepy mind to. Her eyes were heavily-laded with sleep. She would try opening her eyes and closing it 5 seconds later. Exhaustion still had a toll on her body through the travel.

What was he gonna do with her? "It's 7:15. I have been trying to wake you up for the last 10 min. Jaldi now. You're gonna miss your bus."

He then started to pry off the jacket which startled her. "Noo. Pleaasee. I'm up! So exhausted. So cold.I can't.." She shakely got up into a standing position, as her blurry vision startling her, she swayed trying to get a grip and simutaneously putting on her chappals led her to tripping several steps.

Veer quickly caught her by the elbow as her neck jerked downwards, her chappal tripping her in the process and she ended up her bumping her forehead into chest as she caught onto his forearm. Immediately, his cologne wafted into her and it smelled amazing; stronger version of what she had tucked her face into earlier, a scent she couldn't pinpoint. If she could just hold on this scent - she didn't feel like moving, her mind numbed with sleep and comfortable where she stood. She wasn't a morning person at all. Even Shabbo had to forecefully drag her off the bed most morning or more like sleeping way into afternoons as she would noiselly open the curtains reprimending her for waking up too late and what her in-laws would say to her one day. One never decided their wedding fate - it could just happen one fine day, way too quickly before it even sank in.

Veer wondered why he didn't catch any movement from her after startling him as her soft figure bumped in contact with his catching him a little off-guard. Now his arm around her back as she unexpectedly without realizing held on to him, he caught a scent of lavendar and roses put together from her- particularly her hair. Damn. Did she fall asleep again? On him? Mentally shaking his head, his face breaking into a smile. Tapping her shoulder tentively, "Zara?! Earth to Zara?"

"Huh?!" Coming back into focus, she hurriedly moved back as if a little struck - regaining focus she looked up at him wide-eyed, suddenly realizing how close she stood to him. While he kept maintaining eye contact and it sank in at how messy and disoriented she must look right now - definately why he was staring. Her messy hair covering half her face, she stood self-consciously tucking away her bangs breaking eye contact before even he could and looking anywhere but him. She could still feel his eyes on her regardless and broke out in a clutered apology - S-ssorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-" From the corners of her vision, she could feel him moving forward towards her.

Sporting a smirkish smile, before she could even compelete her silly apology - he couldn't fanthom how someone could dooze off anywhere, even in an standing upright position trying not to splutter into a laugh. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away even if he tried to - to not stare. Her hazel eyes catching the shine of the morning sunshine, shinning bright and her unique shade of auburn hair complimented by the sunshine. Taking steps towards her, inching closer as before, keeping eye contact intact while she looked anywhere but him, he slipped off his leather jacket from her hand which stood at her elbows slipping down from her shouldes without even her realizing. There was this aura of hers which somehow left him unguarded for a moment.

At the sudden interruption, she lifted her sleepy vision upwards as he inched close wondering his next move with mild curiosity. There was a sudden slight intensity within him and halfway she looked away immediately, her eyelashes flutering heavely while looking elsewhere, somehow not being to meet his gaze. Just as he took the jacket, a chilled breeze passed through striking her as she cowered towards him a little with her arms crossed at her chest. Taking the leather jacket, he draped it around her and motioned with his eyes to put her arms through and getting hold of the two lapels and straighting them, he brought her a little closer by holding the lapels and bending down, he started to close the zipper all the while catching hold of her facial expressions in a confused, wondernment dilemma which ended with her hazel orbs clashing with his chocolate brown ones at his sudden action, making him smile broaden at her softly displayed expressions. Her auburn locks slightly ruffling with the breeze, her hands clasped together, fidgeting. Bringing the closed zipper at its collar, bending down he wispered close to her ear, "It's alright. Don't worry. Relax." Meeting her eyes, he tried to put her at ease with a smile as she smiled back slightly. He moved back maintaing space between them.

"I'm going to go freshen up." She spoke after a beat while gathering her hair into a messy bun. Grabbing her bag from underneath her charpoye, she collected her tooth-brush and little travel sized face-wash. Taking couple steps towards the washroom, she turned back as he was tidying his bed, folding the blanket.

Just as she was about to say something, he spoke at the same time which led to them both...smiling.

He took a moment longer to speak as she urged him to go first. Shaking her head, "you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Staring. It's bad."

"Oh. I - I wasn't staring. I-" He sheepishly smiled ruffling his hair looking elsewhere. Chuckling, "I know I look like a mess in the morning but you don't have to be too blunt."

"What. No. I didn't mean-"

"Haha. Relax. Just kidding." They both end up laughing.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee" she replied walking off.

"I'm afraid you won't find that here.. Chai?!"

"Sure"

"Hey, here's your ticket." He went to get both their tickets while she waiting just outside the ticket counter.

Making sure she had her ticket and everything with her, "Thank you Veer." Keeping her ticket in her handbag and her mini carry hand in the other, she still had 10 mintues till her bus departed. The air around her felt bitter sweet. She had shared with Veer in her meeting as a long lost friend. It felt comfortable talking to him and now they were parting ways. She wanted to thank him for more but felt it might be reduntant. She knew where she had to go - bebe had told her countless times, and she even looked it up on the internet before coming to India. She was still… nervous and jittery, and that feeling of being alone and not in her zone started to conform her. Maybe she was still healing from the unexpected accident. She had an idea how to get to the office company she was linked with the intership with from the gurdwara.. but not getting there, there was a change of two buses and she didn't want to get lost. She also didn't want to ask Veer since it'd be too much and he must be looking forward to his family and she was stuck in a dilemma. So much for trying to be confidently independent in a brand new city which was simliar but still felt foreign without her knowing her ways and fear of the unknown..

She was staring down at her feet, when Veer's voice startled her- "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Anyways, nice meeting you. I should get going before the bus gets really crowded. She gave him a smile and looked towards her bus. She still had 10 minutes .

He stood there looking at her and bid her goodbye, and before it could get any awkward she started to walk away.

She was anxiously pushing to make her way through the crowd and yet there were hoards of people - mainly men yelling and way too much chaos trying to make their way in. So much for a line and file system of getting in the bus accordingly. The ticket person was trying to get everyone's attention and sort out the ticket numbers and letting people in as he called out numbers and checked tickets. Suddenly, with the crowded mass out of nowhere there was a major push and she skidded stumbling back trying to stable herself and her carry hand. And just then, there was pair of hands who caught her upperarms behind her back. after regaining her balance, she looked up to find similar pair of eyes she had parted ways just 5 minutes ago. Mr. Rescue Pilot? "Mr... wait, Veer?! Thanks.. I was just.." Looking around, "wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you gonna be late for your bus."

"You okay there? Crowd like these get insane, you need to be careful, alright? Raking his hand thorugh his hair.. "My bus is delayed - another 45 minute wait. I thought I'd join you instead?"

"What do you mean?!"

"What I mean to say is.. Zara, would it be okay if I accompany you to the Gurdwara? If you don't mind that is.."

How can someone read her mind? He sported his, sheepish smile, showcasing the dimples which she had started to get accustomed to. His hooded eyes boring into her trying to make out her reaction lest she wanted to decline. "I.." chuckling, she simply said, "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

It was going to be a 2 hour bus ride. After appreciating the village scenery and greeny, exhaustion was kicking back in.

Veer had to started to do his reading regarding this new assignment that he needed to hand in next week. It wasn't something major, but even though he was now technically on 'vocation' work was just as much part of his life - which he relished.

An hour in, the bus stopped for a break. He realized it gotten quiet sometime back and he looked to find Zara's sleepy head on his shoulder. Her auburn locks were shining in the winter sunlight which gleemed through the window. She still had his jacket on after never ending insistence and her shawl wrapped around her.

"Zara?" Moving slightly, she realized she had slept somewhat on Veer's shoulder.

"... I, I'm sorry. I didn't realize when I had -"

"Relax zara. It's all right." Her hazel eyes twinkled from the sunshine beaming in through the windows. "Actually, the bus stopped for a break. You want anything?

"Yea, just water bottle. I'll give you change."

"No need. It's just water Zara."

"I know.. lekin, I want to-"

Smiling, "It's ok. I'll just be back."

The bus empitied out and Veer came back 2 mintues later.

She had her eyes closed. "Here"

"Thanks."

"You ok?"

"Yea, just a little tired. I feel like I have a headache. Ugh." Being a light sleeper, she couldn't really sleep at night. Hence, couldn't wake up early morning. It took a while to regain adjustment into a newer palce. She could still feel the tiredness in her bones. There were moderate shelve like cubbies positioned way above her heads to put away belongings. The bus was tightly backed without any space to keep bags with them, and so belongings were stuffed above.

Looking over to him, "Veer… if you don't mind could you get my handbag from above?"

Giving her bag, he sat back down. Opening her bag, she found the travel size advil she carried with her on her mom's insistence, Tylenol for fever, in case. Thank God for mama for packing her bag.

"I miss my bed." She murmured. She just wanted to lie down and feel better.

"Traveling back to back can suck… with way longer train and bus journeys. Rest assured, we'll catch rest before making it to the Gurdwara. Hoping you feel better until then."

"Hmm… it gets uncomfortable. Can't wait to lie down." As the bus started to speed, she looked out the window hoping the fresh air helps.

Although she was exhausted, she couldn't fall asleep on a moving bus and awkward seating.

"So Veer… who's in your family?" Facing Veer, her back to the window and head resting against the poorly covered seating, she looked over at Veer.

Putting his mini laptop away away and he looked over at her. He could catch her exhaustion through her inquisitive full of wondering eyes, her tired smile and body huddled and slouching, still possessing sparkling energy. Her legs awkwardly crossed under her and her hair brought over to one side resting over her right shoulder. She was playing with her shawl's hanging threads.

Facing her, "my mom and dad and just me. Actually, uh.. I don't really say this often, but my real parents passed away when I was a kid, around 6ish. I don't remember much, the memories kind of faded. My Paternal elder uncle and aunt adopted me since then. I love them just as much for being more than just my parents, my best friends. I don't have any sibling and so just them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"No, Zara, It's alright. You weren't meaning to ask in a negative sense.

"Are you generally away from them just as long?"

"Yeah, sadly. Varying out 6 months to a year. It sucks that they have to be alone mostly, but luckily the people of our tiny village are so generous, full of good will and living that they're all practically great friends with each other, keeping each other company and taking care of others, so they're not too alone. It's always been just us, close-knitted. So whenever I can get time from my busy schedule, I either write to them or call them as much as I can. They get really worried with the way my profession is."

"Hmm. I can imagine. Parents are like that. Always getting worried for you, looking out for you, wanting you to excel, seeing you happy makes them happy."

"Hmm."

"How long are you on vocation for?"

"About 2 months. Maati actually insisted, more like demanded I be here for Lohri, since I ended up missing all the other yearly festivals. Plus, I'm getting promoted so it's more of a extended vocation. Usually it's like 2-3 weeks, depending how hectic it gets. Even now, they're a few assignment pending that I have to usually submit. But nonetheless, I love what I do in terms of traveling and being a pilot – it gives me utmost joy."

"Wow, congrats! It's great how passionate you're"

"It's been a childhood dream. I had always been into airplanes. The idea of them in the air, the excitement, exhilaration is indescribable. I always to feel like what it's like to be up so high and also rescuing people, being there for them, even after -"

Zara lending a hand on his shoulder, conveying her understanding.

"Maati and Bauji were so hesistant and apprehensive at first. Since my profession was risky, involved tough training and innumerous amount of traveling, I wasn't in one place for a long time. It was hard to keep in touch at time. But now, they're ok, because they know how much I love what I do. I'm really grateful."

"Wow. It's amazing what you do, really. Thank you for sharing."

"How about you? What bring you here?"

"Aside from fulfilling bebe's last wish, I'm here for an internship. After this internship, I'll be done my master's, focusing around international relations and how similar both nations are."

"That's great! And you're family?"

"Just like you, I'm the only child of my parents. Residing in the hustle bustle of city life. Took many months of convincing from the parents to allow me this last stage of my internship. Venturing out aboard or else way was a complete no-no . So with bebe's passing, God paved a better way to bring bebe back since she always wanted to visit. Actually, bebe and I used were very close from the beginning and I promised her after she was healthy again, we would travel to her village, so she can re-live and visit and I can have a look through her eyes. But sadly…I..I really miss her. She was my best friend. Her heart so young – full of youth, adventurous, countless stories to tell.. "

Her eyes were focused on her lap, busy fiddling with her shawl's threads, solemn mellow expression clouded her face. "Hey zara, she'll be always with you and you were destined to come here one way or the other. You're still here with you bebe spiritually."

Choked for words and still healing, she nodded grateful. "Thank you."

"Favourite food?"

"Huh?" Chuckling, you know that rapid fire you play with of 'get-to-know-you-kind. Just to kill time. We're still half an hour away.

"Oh yea, been there done that. Let's do it." She sat up excited.

"Favourite food?"

"Tons."

"C'mon Zara. Just name one."

"ok, sorry." Taking more than a second to think, "I can't pick one. OK, Dal Chawal."

"Yours?"

"Same!"

"No way!" haha.

"Favourite colour?"

"White."

"That's not a colour" Veer argued.

"Yes it is." You can't argue in a rapid fire, remember? "Yours?"

"Black."

"3 things you carry with you when you go out."

"Wallet, gum, Lipstick/Lipgloss." "You?"

"Keys, Wallet, my watch."

"One of your favourite sounds?"

"Rain drops."

"Whirling of the helicopter."

"Morning or night."

"Night." "Morning"

"Early or late."

"On time." "Early."

"Coffee to Tea."

"Coffee." "Tea."

"Favourite Season."

"Spring." "Winter."

"what bring a smile on your face."

"Sweet or savooury"

"Sweet." "Savoury"


End file.
